


A Year in the life of Amelia Holmes

by TashaMockingjay



Series: A Year in the life of Amelia Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaMockingjay/pseuds/TashaMockingjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Holmes. Sherlock's daughter. Trouble was bound to follow her, and oh how it does. But when a certain Unknown Source decides he wants her as a playmate in a rather dangerous game, her skills will be put to the test, with the most severe of consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year in the life of Amelia Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, the majority of these characters are OC, but the original Sherlock characters are in it a lot too :) this is my first series, so I apologise if I don't get the characters spot on. I hope you enjoy!

The clock ticked away at an unbearably slow pace. I sat with my head on the heavily graffitied desk as the teacher droned on. I didn't bother to listen. Anything this hellhole deemed important was clearly of no use to me. I stifled a yawn and tapped my pen distractedly on the desk, a repetitive and hopefully extremely annoying rhythm of four sharp beats. The girl with curly red hair next to me glared from the corner of her eyes. I tapped louder. She'd just found out her boyfriend had been cheating on her for four months judging by the fact that she had tears in her eyes, and was currently shredding the notebook she'd written his name all over. He clearly wasn't the only cheater, quiet evidently in fact, as she'd left the answer sheet from our most recent test carelessly hanging out of her blazer pocket. She turned to stare at me. I stared back, not lifting my head off the desk.  
"Amelia! Are you listening to me?" Mrs Malone barked at me.  
"No." I replied, lifting my head slightly to glance at her. She looked scandalised at me.  
"Excuse me?! How dare you!"  
I rolled my eyes and sat up, swinging slightly on my chair, arms folded loosely at my stomach.  
"You asked if I was listening to you. I wasn't. This is basic core science. I've been reading medical and university issued science textbooks since the age of 7. So no, I'm not listening to you. Why ask if you're going to get annoyed? At least I was honest."  
Mrs Malone glared at me, nostrils flared. I sighed and started packing my things into my bag. The teacher cleared her throat pointedly, and I looked up with a questioning expression.  
"What? I'm only saving myself time. I know how this ends. I point out you're wrong, you attempt to defend yourself, I correct you in a superior tone and I get thrown out the class."

Surprisingly enough, I didn't have to correct her today. I was dismissed from the class and ordered to the headmistress' office once again. I pulled out my phone as I crossed the large field separating the buildings.

/Been thrown out of class again. The usual spot?  
AH/

Within a minute, my phone buzzed in reply

/Be there in five.  
CL/

I smiled to myself as I placed my phone back in my jacket pocket and made a swift course for my usual rendezvous with Cole, my closest friend and, when dear Cecilia was under Holmes obligation to abort all independent thoughts, my partner in crime. He was already there when I reached the large sycamore tree, blazer and bag dumped carelessly at the base, sitting lazily on one of the higher branches. I checked my watch in mock surprise.  
"Wow, you were out faster than I was. What excuse did you use this time?"  
He jumped from the branch and landed effortlessly next to me laughing as he pulled me into a hug.  
"None. I paid Jenny to finish my work and jumped out the back window. Your influence must be rubbing off on me, Miss Holmes. My inner rebel is showing."  
I laughed as I pulled out of the hug and pushed him playfully. He retaliated with a shove that I easily dodged, and rolled his eyes as I jumped and grabbed onto one of the lower branches, pulling myself up and swinging to my usual sitting spot. I waved teasingly at him and smirked as he attempted to reach me.  
"Not fair! You know I can't get you up there!"  
I peered down at him, arms crossed, exaggerated frown on his face, like a small child having a tantrum. I smirked again, tauntingly, and lounged back against the tree, swinging my legs slightly.  
"Clearly I'm not rubbing off on you enough, Mr Lestrade. Perhaps you should work on retaining my impeccable athletic skills as opposed to my devious plans of escape."  
I smiled broadly as I heard him sigh, and I could practically feel him rolling his eyes at me.  
"Yeah, try that again in English?"  
I laughed as I swung down, dangling lightly from the branch.  
"Watch me climbing instead of breaking out of handcuffs."  
"Speaking of handcuffs..."  
Cole said, bending to retrieve his bag and rummaging in it.  
"Oh please don't tell me you stole your dads again. Seriously, I'm good, but I doubt we're going to beat a record of 15 seconds." I said, dropping from the branch and watching him with folded arms.  
"Nope. Even better." He laughed, pulling his hand from the bag, revealing a large bar of chocolate. I laughed, a confused expression on my face.  
"What's chocolate got to do with handcuffs?" I questioned. Cole grinned up at me, a mischievous glint in his montana blue eyes.  
"Nothing. Except the fact that you're going to need a pair if you plan on getting your hands on this." He stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth and waved the bar teasingly. I raised my eyebrows, looking cynically at Cole. He lifted his in one sharp motion, challenging me.  
"Oh, you asked for it."  
I lunged at him, jumping to grab the chocolate. He dodged my attack, laughing as he skittered around the edges of the tree, chocolate aloft in his left hand. I jumped again, laughing with him now.  
"Come on, Holmes. Is that the best you've got?" He laughed. Fortunately for me, the laugh was on him, as no sooner did he finish his sentence, he flew backward, his foot caught on a tree root. Unfortunately for both of us, the laugh wasn't the only thing on him, as I'd chosen that precise moment to make another lunge for the chocolate. We both landed with a rather unpleasant thunk, though luckily Cole took most of the impact. I grabbed the bar and pinned him, my hands on his shoulders.  
"You were saying?"  
He glared up at me, a playful smile on his face.  
"Alright, you win this time. Now get off, you way a ton."  
"Charming!" I laughed, pushing myself up. I sat lightly on the curved bark, tapping my foot absent mindedly as I unwrapped the bar. Cole untied his jumper from his waist and lay it on the ground;  
"Heard from your dad yet?" He asked, holding his hand out for a piece. I broke a square off and tossed him the bar as I answered.  
"John, yes. Sherlock, no. Then again, John's probably told him all I've got to say. There's no point in recounting the mundane details of everyday life twice, is there?" Cole shook his head slightly and smiled as he pocketed the chocolate.  
"There's no point in it to Sherlock, no." I glanced at him icily, my attitude growing defensive.   
"And what's that supposed to mean?" He looked up at me, his knowing gaze laced with besetment.  
"Oh come on Amelia, you know exactly what I mean." I folded my arms, not looking at him.  
"No, I don't. He's busy. His job takes a lot of time, and there's nothing wrong with that. Lots of peoples parent work, I don't see why it’s such an issue that we're not going for ice cream sundaes every weekend." I scoffed, looking him up and down scornfully. "It's not like you see your dad every day." He sighed, looking defeated.   
"Look, I'm not trying to cause an argument. I'm just saying that he should at least talk to you on the phone when he's away working one of his mad cases."   
"They're all mad cases, you should have grasped that at least by now." He began to speak, but I cut him off briskly.   
"I'm starving. Are we going to sit around bickering all day, or are we gonna get out of here?" I slung my bag over my shoulder and shoved my hat on, pulling my phone out as I walked away. I scanned my messages, not bothering to open them. 3 from Cecilia, probably parroting Mycroft's disapproval of something either Sherlock or I had done, 1 from John, asking how school was going. I heard Cole sigh before grabbing his things, and slowed my pace so he could catch up with me.   
"What's your master escape plan this time, then?" he asked, his tone casual. He was being cautious; he knew he'd annoyed me. I put my phone back in my pocket and adjusted my bag.   
"Back entrance. It's nearly break, so we'll have to be quick." Cole smiled mischievously;   
“Race you!" he called, grabbing my hat and running off down the path. I rolled my eyes.  
"You are such a child!" I laughed, taking off after him. My phone buzzed quietly in my pocket, but I ignored it. Three short buzzes. Cecilia again. I reached the gate and snatched my hat back, shoving him lightly in the arm before putting it back on. I threw my bag over the fence, and turned to Cole expectantly, hands on my hips.   
"Well, give me a boost then. I'm not laddering my tights again." He scoffed, shaking his head.   
"Sorry, I didn't realise I was dealing with Cecilia." I gasped indignantly, shoving his shoulder. He flinched away from the attack, laughing.   
"Sorry, m'lady, my sincerest apologies." He mocked, his voice up an octave higher than usual as he bent down, hands locked together firmly. I stepped onto it unhesitatingly, scaling the fence easily with the aid of leverage. I caught Cole's bag and grabbed my own from the ground as he dusted off his hands and jumped the fence, landing lightly next to me. He took his bag, and we made our way down the main road towards the high street. My phone buzzed again, three times, and I took it out, bemused that Cecilia was risking her perfect reputation to text during class.   
//Amelia, we need to talk. I need your help with something. Meet me at Royal Court at 4:30? CH//  
Cole read the message over my shoulder, and gave a low whistle in reply.   
"Oh damn, Miss Perfect is texting during class to ask for help? Someone's in trouble." He laughed. I texted a brief response in reply saying I'd make the meeting if I could, and opened up my music app.  
"Oh shut up you, here, go get the chips." I smiled, handing him some money, which he rolled his eyes at before walking pointedly into the chip shop. I shook my head and put the money back into my pocket, selecting the album I wanted to listen to. As I fished for my headphones, I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. I opened the text without focus, and plugged my headphones into the jack before reading it. 

//UNKNOWN NUMBER:  
I'd see what she wanted if I were you.//

I froze, reading the message over. See what who wanted? My hand shook slightly as I typed my reply. 

//Who is this? What are you talking about?//

My heart was pounding as I waited for the reply. I glanced though the shop window, checking where Cole was. He had our order in his hands, and was counting the change as he made his way towards the door. My phone buzzed in my hand. I read the message swiftly. 

//UNKNOWN NUMBER:   
Oh my dear Amelia, telling would be giving the game away. And we've only just begun to play.//

I swallowed hard, shoving my phone into my pocket. Cole re-joined me, and I fought to stop my hand from shaking as I took the chips. He looked at me suspiciously.   
"Are you okay?" I nodded in response, and we took the rest of the walk in silence. My phone went off again. I brushed the salt off my fingers and took it out cautiously, as though the device its self was destructive. I glanced down at the message without unlocking the phone.

//UNKNOWN NUMBER:  
The game is on, Miss Holmes.//


End file.
